


I’m your Huckleberry

by anyrei



Series: TUMBLR SHORT FICS [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s13e06 Tombstone, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, set right after the episode ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei
Summary: The first night in the bunker Dean needs to reassure himself that Cas is really back from the dead.





	I’m your Huckleberry

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Frankie for beta-reading this so quickly! <3 Damn, I really enjoyed the last two episodes! Have fun reading my quick contribution to "Tombstone".

Dean woke up. He couldn’t remember the dream he had, but it was still somehow clinging to him. The essence was lingering; a feeling of being lost and alone.

 

Exactly like he felt before… before he got Cas back in his life. 

 

For a moment, his heart hurt when a voice in his mind spread doubt, a leftover from the nightmare he probably had. What if it had all been a dream? What if Cas wasn’t really back?

 

Without thinking, Dean got up. He rubbed his hand over his face before he quietly left his room and went to Cas’s. How often had he been here since he lost Cas? 

 

It had hurt, coming into this empty room, but he needed to see it every time he needed a reminder that Cas was dead. 

 

Dean was afraid to knock. He was afraid to open the door and see Cas’s room empty again. His hand hovering over the door handle, undecided.

 

And then Cas opened the door and he was met with blue, questioning eyes, that instantly grounded him. How much he had missed seeing him.

 

“Dean.” Just his name, but Cas had this talent of putting so much more into the intonation.

 

For a second, Dean didn’t know what to say before he breathed out, “Cas…”

Cas stepped aside to let him into his room, closing the door behind him. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck for a moment before he looked up at Cas. “It’s just… I just wanted to see how you’re doing.”

 

Cas tilted his head. “I’m worried about Jack.” 

 

Dean nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to get more awake for this. “We’ll find him, Cas. I know we will.”

 

Cas nodded before he looked down. “I wish I could have been there for him.”

 

Dean stepped closer to him, putting his hand on Cas’s shoulder. It felt solid, warm, and alive. “It’s not your fault you couldn’t be there and Sam… he did his best.”

 

Cas squinted his eyes at him. “Sam? What about you?”

 

Dean shook his head and turned away from Cas, looking down at his feet. “I couldn’t. I… wasn’t okay.”

 

He felt Cas’s warmth coming closer. “Sam told me about what happened to Mary. I’m so very sorry, Dean.”

 

“Yeah,” Dean breathed out, leaning closer to Cas. “It’s not just her, you know that, right?”

 

When Cas didn’t answer, Dean looked up at him. His friend seemed to have no clue what Dean was talking about. Dean rolled his eyes. “You, Cas. You died in front of my eyes. I had to… I had to burn your body…” Dean pressed his lips into a thin line, fighting the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm him. 

 

Cas looked away for a moment. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

 

Dean shook his head and reacted on instinct as he drew the angel into a tight hug, leaning his head against Cas’s. “I didn’t say it so you’d feel bad, Cas. I’m just saying…” Dean swallowed hard, trying to suppress the onslaught of emotions. “I missed you.”

 

Cas tightened his grip around him and the moment Dean had breathed out his confession, the dam broke. Every emotion he had tried to suppress in the last week suddenly overwhelmed him as he pressed out, “I missed... you, so much.” He wanted to draw back, as tears started to fall from his eyes, averting his face so Cas wouldn’t see. 

 

A warm hand on his neck stopped him from moving away. He looked up at Cas, instantly getting lost in worried, blue eyes. Cas was alive. He was standing right in front of him, breathing, his body radiating warmth and security. Lips slightly parted, breathing shallow, and Dean felt like he was trapped in a gravitational pull that made him step closer. 

 

He never wanted to let him go. He could never lose him again, because the hole it had left inside his heart  – he knew now that wasn’t something that could ever be fixed. And he knew that fighting and denying his feelings for Cas, locking them away in the darkest and most secret corner of his mind, hadn’t helped in any way of not being broken by his death.

 

So for once, he needed to be selfish. This time he would keep him. Keep Cas close, so he would never lose him again. 

 

He cupped Cas’s face, noticing how his breathing hitched, a question in his eyes. A question that Dean answered by slowly leaning forward, taking in one steadying breath before he pressed his lips against Cas’s. 

 

Cas didn’t kiss back, but when Dean pulled back, starting to think he had read the situation wrong, Cas leaned forward and captured Dean’s lips in another kiss. A soft one, that spoke of hesitation, but contained an underlying need that made Dean gasp as he deepened the kiss.

 

As soon as he could feel Cas’s tongue against his own, he couldn’t suppress the moan, pushing him against the wall and swallowing Cas’s low grunt as his back made contact with the stone. Dean’s fingers slid from Cas’s cheeks down his throat and to his tie, undoing it quickly before he pulled it off of him, starting to unbutton Cas’s shirt. 

 

Cas seemed to finally catch on because his hands went to the seam of Dean’s shirt as he hesitantly pulled it up. Dean cupped Cas’s face again once he had opened all the shirt buttons, leaning back for a moment to get rid of his own t-shirt before he dove in for another deep kiss again, pulling Cas towards to the bed. He pushed the shirt from Cas’s shoulders, pulling it from his arms, slowly letting his palms stroke over the expanse of warm, smooth skin. 

 

When he let his hand drop to Cas’s waistband, he leaned his forehead against his for a moment, trying to catch his breath. “You good with more?” he asked quietly.

 

Cas nodded, sliding his lips over Dean’s again before he breathed out, “Yeah.”

 

Dean tried to slow this down a little, keeping in mind that Cas wasn’t very experienced with all of this. But most of all, he wanted to enjoy this. He needed every touch, every ounce of intimacy, as a reminder that Cas was back. That he was in his life, slowly filling the hole that had been there since his death.

 

He opened Cas’s pants, letting his kisses trail over Cas’s chin and down his throat, eradicating the memory of when he listened to Cas’s mix tape alone in his room, missing him so much he thought he would die. Dean kissed and licked over Cas’s chest, Cas’s quiet gasps making the memory of Dean’s anger fade, the way he had punched that stupid sign in desperation, the pain from spraining his wrist when he was back at the bunker, drinking too much and hitting the wall of Cas’s empty bed room. He licked down, sinking to his knee in front of his angel, following the lines of hard muscles on Cas’s stomach before he sucked a bruise on Cas’s hipbone. Cas’s moan making him forget how he had nearly drank himself to death, how he wanted to die, giving up, because living just didn’t make sense anymore. 

 

He helped Cas out of his shoes, socks, before he slowly pulled down his pants, his fingers worshipping every inch of Cas’s body, that was whole and alive again, eradicating the memory of this body burning to ashes, that were scattered over the lake by the wind.

 

Dean undressed, too, gently pulling Cas down on the bed with him, letting the happiness grip his heart with the immense joy he felt. He had never dared to hope, but against all odds, Cas had come back to him. He always came back to him, even when everyone else seemed to leave. 

 

“Don’t ever do that to me again,” he breathed out when he slid over Cas’s body, nipping at his upper lip. 

 

Cas answered with soft kisses to Dean’s lips and a breathless, “Okay.”

 

Dean rocked his erection against Cas’s, feeling their precum get mixed together before he braced himself on his left elbow and wrapped his right hand around both of them. 

 

The way Cas looked at him, like he was lost; dazed expression, lips invitingly open, wet and red from their kisses, Dean thought he never saw anything more beautiful in the world. 

 

He had never dared to hope to see him again.

 

It was intense, the way they got lost in each other’s eyes, Dean burying the fingers of his free hand in Cas’s hair, holding him close. Never intending to let him go.

 

They both came faster than Dean had wanted, but he hoped it wouldn’t stay a one time thing. He was still drowning in Cas’s eyes, that were nearly black with lust and the dim light of the room, as they both tried to catch their breaths.

 

Dean gave Cas a soft smile that he immediately mirrored. He leaned forward for another kiss, a gentle and deep one, that he hoped would convey what he was feeling for Cas, before he slid on the bed next to him, wrapping his arms around him to draw him close. Cas rested his head on Dean’s chest, his fingers trailing over Dean’s chest and shoulder.

 

“You really annoyed a cosmic being so much, it let you go?” Dean asked after a while, a grin on his face.

 

“Yes,” Cas answered with a soft smile, before he trailed a few feather light kisses over Dean’s chest.

 

Dean chuckled lowly. “That is so you…” He turned to look at Cas, tilting his chin up with two fingers so he would look up at him from where Cas was lying on Dean’s shoulder. “Welcome home, Cas.”

 

**The End**

 


End file.
